Les flammes du cœur
by bxkanx
Summary: Le cœur de Rin se laisse consumer par sa noirceur tandis que celui de Yukio se fissure de plus en plus. (OS)


**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour ou Bonsoir (tout cela dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez cette histoire) . Je reviens donc aujourd'hui avec un second OS sur l'univers de Blue Exorcist! J'espère que cela vous plaira, en tout cas je prendrais vos critiques avec plaisir. Si vous voyez que cela fait plusieurs fois que je reposte, c'est parce que j'ai eu quelques soucis avec le site.

 **Chronlogie** : bieeeen avant que Yukio et Rin rentrent à l'académie de la Croix Vraie.

 **Genre:** Romance, famille

 **Note:** K +, K, un entre deux.

 **Avertissement:** les personnages de Yukio et Rin ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Kazue Kato.

* * *

Rin il n'aime pas qu'on frappe son petit frère. Il n'aime pas non plus qu'on se moque de lui parce qu'il est un peu différent. Il déteste voir des garçons plus grands le martyriser quand il se retrouve tout seul, loin des adultes. Au moment où ils sont certains qu'ils pourront exercer ce sentiment de supériorité en tout impunité. Parfois, il se demande ce que ça leur apporte de plus dans leur quotidien morose. En quoi faire souffrir une personne peut il leur faire ressentir une quelconque joie, aussi malsaine soit elle. Ça lui donne envie de tout casser, de frapper le plus fort possible ces gamins puériles qui s'en prennent à moins fort qu'eux. Ces enfants qui manquent de confiance et qui ne savent pas comment gérer ça, alors inexorablement, ils se laissent consumer par leur désir. Celui de se sentir plus fort. Dans ces moments là il rapplique pour sortir son petit frère de ce mauvais pas. Il accourt dans ces impasses sombres et isolées, accompagné d'une odeur de putréfaction qui vous prend aux tripes, tous les sens aux aguets, prêt à sentir les coups pleuvoir et à les rendre.

Mais parfois Rin n'est pas là. Alors, Yukio se retrouve une fois de plus face à ces débiles et il doit tout encaisser. Il souffre évidemment. Il déteste sentir leurs poings s'enfoncer dans son ventre, faisant remonter son cœur au bord de ses lèvres. Parfois, il a même l'impression que ses côtes vont se briser. Il ne supporte plus de voir son corps dans le miroir de la salle de bain couvert d'hématomes, de griffures et de cicatrices qui pour certaines, ne partiront peut être jamais. Il se hait. Il se hait tellement. Parce qu'à force d'entendre toutes ces insultes à répétition, il a fini par croire à ce qu'ils disaient. Il n'en parle pas à Rin. De son ressentit face à tout ça. Toute cette violence qu'il reçoit sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi et sans vraiment trop comprendre. Peut l'a-t-il mérité après tout. Mais il n'a pas envie de l'inquiéter pour si peu, après tout, ce qu'il ressent n'a pas de grande importance selon lui. Le plus important, c'est qu'il ne dérange personne et qu'il puisse se reposer ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Ne pas devoir constamment être sur ses gardes, ne pas avoir ce creux au niveau du ventre qui s'accroît de jour en jour. Et par dessus tout, arrêter d'avoir ces crises d'angoisses où l'air vient à lui manquer, où il a l'impression de mourir cent fois, tombant dans un gouffre sans fin. Il continue d'encaisser, en espérant que tout s'arrête et qu'on le laisse enfin tranquille. Parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il n'a ni la force, ni la témérité de son grand frère. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas toujours être là pour lui, et que, malgré les apparences il n'est pas indestructible comme il voudrait le montrer. Parfois il décèle en lui une lueur dans son regard, un geste, un il ne sait pas trop quoi, qui lui donne comme une impression de lassitude. Il se doute très bien qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir des peines, qu'il n'est pas si différent de lui, que Rin doit souffrir comme lui souffre, mais pour d'autres raisons. Certainement plus complexes que les siennes, et plus accablantes aussi. Parce que même si il ne se plaint pas, il voit dans son regard que tout ce qu'il garde au fond de lui commence à lui peser.

Il lui est si reconnaissant pour tout. Il veut l'aider, pour le remercier sans doute, ou peut être pour autre chose, c'est un peu flou dans son esprit, et il ne prend pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Alors Yukio fait de son mieux, se laisse frapper sans broncher, ne se plaint pas auprès des adultes. Trouve des excuses pour son nez en sang qui tâche souvent ses vêtements. Reçoit des coups encore et encore.

Parfois il lui arrive de craquer. Ça sort tout seul, c'est incontrôlable, digne d'un ouragan. De l'eau s'échappe de ses yeux couleur saphir, devenant des torrents et il se demande comment il peut y en avoir autant. Ça coule en abondance, à une vitesse affolante. Ses larmes salées finissent leur course effrénée quelque part dans le creux de son cou. Il essaye vainement de se calmer mais une fois partie les arrêter lui est impossible. Il tente tant bien que mal d'étouffer ses sanglots et sa respiration saccadée pour ne pas être entendu, dans l'espoir de laisser son frère un peu tranquille. Le tenir à l'écart de ses problèmes bien trop envahissant, pour qu'il puisse un peu être seul et qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter autant pour lui. Mais il sait que c'est peine perdu : Rin arrive pour le consoler, le prend dans ses bras, le sert un peu trop fort, caresse doucement le dessus de son crâne, lui promet que tout va bien se passer et qu'il n'a plus rien à craindre maintenant qu'il est là.

Rin ne supporte pas toutes les insultes que son frère subit au quotidien. Il n'aime pas parce que Yukio souffre. Il pleure beaucoup le soir quand il pense que tout le monde est endormi. Le voir pleurer lui fait mal. Très mal. Ça le met énormément en colère. Dans une colère noire, violente. Elle le grignote de l'intérieur jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien à part elle. Il a beau serrer les poings Rin a beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Il a beau essayer de ne pas crier et de ne pas cogner tout ce qui lui passe sous la main, il n'y arrive pas. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, à Rin. C'est comme si sa colère était une toute petite étincelle et que la tristesse de son frère était ce qui mettait le feu à son cœur. Et puis dès ce moment là, il sent les flammes le consumer de l'intérieur, dévastant tout sur leur passage. Alors la colère éclate. Violente, puissante mais surtout lancinante. Il tente de tenir bon, se mord la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de hurler. Serre les poings très forts, jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanches. Mais elle est trop forte et ça brûle, ça brûle tellement, ça fait si mal. Et c'est tellement dure pour lui, qu'il ne tient plus. Il ne contrôle plus rien et c'est dur. Il n'a jamais souhaité tout ça. Il n'a pas voulu que son frère souffre. Des images tournent dans sa tête, virevoltent, comme des fragments de souvenirs. Il voit Yukio en sang, Yukio criant de douleur, Yukio appelant à l'aide et lui arrivant en courant pour que tout ça cesse. Les cris résonnent, tambourinent à l'intérieur de lui. Il secoue sa tignasse ébène et se relève, la douleur le consumant. Il s'imagine des flammes bleus. Des flammes en apparence froides mais si chaudes qu'elles lui brûlent le cœur. Il les voit danser autour de son corps, éclatant de mille feux. D'un bleu électrisant, si puissant, si éblouissant, qu'il lui en donne la nausée.

N'y tenant plus, dévasté par les maux qui l'accablent, il s'avance sans hésiter. Et puis il frappe. Fort. Il ne fait pas attention si ce qu'il attaque est une table, ou peut être même quelqu'un. A vrai dire plus rien n'a d'importance. Il est comme dans une transe, les sons ne lui parviennent plus correctement, tout autour est cotonneux, flou. Il ne pense qu'à frapper, détruire, comme si c'était l'unique moyen d'évacuer sa colère. Alors il continue, parce que pour lui il n'y a plus que ça qui compte. Que tout sorte pour qu'il puisse enfin se sentir revivre. Il a l'impression de suffoquer. Il n'arrive pas à respirer correctement et les larmes de rage qui dévalent ses joues lui brouillent la vue. Il crie de toute ses forces, cogne sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les jointures de ses mains saignent mais il s'en fiche. Le liquide vermeille coule et tâche son haut blanc, contrastant avec la pureté de son apparence d'enfant.

Il ignore la douleur de plus en plus présente, se laissant consumer. Il n'en peut plus de tout ça, il est fatigué, lasse. Alors qu'il commence à penser que le mieux pour lui serait qu'il disparaisse, Rin entend sa voix. Celle de son père. Comme un souffle au départ, elle lui murmure doucement de se calmer. D'arrêter d'être si en colère, que ça ne sert à rien à part lui faire du mal et aussi aux autres. Il le sait bien tout ça. Mais il n'y peut rien lui, il ne veut pas que Yukio souffre, et des sentiments qu'il ne comprend pas l'assaillent de toute part. Il décèle en lui même une peur immense de perdre ceux qui lui sont chers. Le reste il ne le saisit pas et il n'aime pas ça. C'est comme si l'unique moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour évacuer ce flot d'émotions indescriptible, c'était d'attirer l'attention en cassant tout comme il était cassé lui aussi, à l'intérieur. Il continue de discerner aux travers de ses pensées des paroles apaisantes, doux murmures de son père. Comme un remède, elles démêlent les nœuds qui sont en lui. Alors il finit par se détendre. Quelqu'un l'enlace, de grand bras chauds et protecteurs. Il sent que la tempête dans son cœur s'apaise, doucement. Il est conscient que très certainement, cette colère reviendra. Mais Rin sent aussi que le feu s'éteint, petit à petit.

Il relève la tête vers son père et le dévisage de ses grands yeux d'enfant, lui posant tout un tas de questions silencieuses. Il ne lui répond pas et il comprend que les réponses viendront plus tard, quand il les trouvera par lui même.

* * *

Bon alors voilà! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir un peu torturé les esprits de ces deux là ! Bon ça se finit presque bien, de façon douce alooors ... Sur ceux, je vous dis à la prochaine et je vous souhaite une bonne continuation sur ce site !


End file.
